Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte !
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Recueil d'OS, venez voir H/H H/F, F/F, il y en aura pour tout le monde
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir, comme vous voulez ;)

Me revoilà avec un petit recueil d'Os, sorti tout droit de mon cerveau en ébullition !

Toutes différentes, mais écrit avec le même plaisir de partager mon imagination ! :D

Petit repère:  
Derek est l'Alpha , Scott, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson et Peter sont ses Bêtas.

Lydia sait qu'elle est une Banshee.

Stiles est un humain. ( Le Nogitsune ne l'a pas possédé ici, mais Void apparaîtra dans d'autres histoires ^^).

Oui, Jackson est là, en loup-garou, il est parti en Angleterre, mais est vite revenu( il a pas aimé la pluie, mauvais pour sa permanente :p).

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis). Par contre, le nouveau personnage qui apparaît est à moi ! :D

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir ^^

P.S.: Le texte en italique représente les pensées des protagonistes ^^

Bref, bonne lecture ! :D

...

Derek aimait Stiles.

Stiles aimait Derek.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et pourtant leur relation en était restée à une version platonique.

Stiles avait vraiment envie de son homme, mais ce dernier fuyait le plus jeune quand leurs câlins devenaient plus intimes.

Un jour, Stiles décida d'en parler à Lydia, sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière avait activement participé à la mise en couple de Stiles et Derek, avec la complicité de la meute, composée de Scott, Allison, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson et même Peter !

L'hyperactif donna rendez-vous à la blonde vénitienne chez lui, pour parler en toute tranquillité et loin des oreilles curieuses de la meute.

"- Alors mon petit Stiles, que se passe-t-il pour que tu me demandes de venir de toute urgence chez toi ? demanda Lydia, un tasse de thé entre les mains.

\- Eh bien, tu sais que Derek et moi, vendredi, ça fera trois mois qu'on est ensemble et-

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite mon petit chou, le coupa Lydia. Si c'est pour vous organiser une soirée en amoureux, tu aurais dû me demander plus tôt. Mais me laisser trois jours, c'est un challenge que j'accepte !

\- Oh c'est trop gentil ! Mais, c'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir, expliqua l'hyperactif.

\- Pour quoi alors ? Demanda la Banshee, de plus en plus curieuse face à la retenue de son ami.

\- Comment dire ... Il veut pas ... enfin ... tu vois quoi, tenta d'expliquer Stiles, tout en agitant nerveusement ses mains dans tout les sens.

\- Tu veux dire que vous n'avez pas encore couché ensemble ?

\- Bin ... Non.

\- TU TE FICHES DE MOI ? T'ATTENDS QUOI ? s'emporta la jeune femme.

\- HEY ! C'est pas MOI qui veux pas, c'est LUI ! JE SUIS AU BORD DU SUICIDE POUR CAUSE DE FRUSTRATION SEXUELLE !

-Oh ... Mais, il n'y a pourtant aucun problème entre vous. Ton père est au courant pour vous deux, et malgré les menaces de mort, Derek est resté, donc c'est pas ça ... commença Lydia, avant de partir dans ses propres pensées, oubliant le monde extérieur.

 _Il n'a pas eu peur du Shérif. Il n'est pas puceau, vu qu'il a eu Paige et Kate. Il a peut-être une appréhension de coucher avec un homme. Mais Stiles est puceau, donc ça devrait plutôt être à lui d'avoir peur d'avoir Derek comme première fois. Il est vrai que Derek est un sacré morceau. Une vraie statue grecque. J'espère pour lui qu'il n'est pas VRAIMENT fait comme les statuts..._

\- EUREKA ! hurla Lydia, sortant enfin de ses pensées.

Stiles sursauta de sa chaise, s'étant concentré sur autre chose que son amie.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il en a une petite !

-Que ... Hein ? Mais ... HEIN ?

\- Ton mec est gaulé comme une statue grecque, on est bien d'accord ?

\- Euh, oui, confirma Stiles, ne comprenant pas les paroles de la blonde vénitienne.

\- Et s'il était gaulé VRAIMENT comme une statue grecque ? questionna la Banshee.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu- OH…, comprit enfin Stiles. Alors Derek en aurait une petite ? Mais c'est pas si grave. _Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, mais la façon dont on s'en sert. Enfin, à une certaine limite ..._

\- Et tu crois qu'en se retrouvant nu face à un AUTRE homme, il se sentira rassuré ? Devoir comparer son pénis à celui d'un autre, qui plus est son mec, ça ne doit pas être rassurant.

\- Oh ... J'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle... Il faut que je lui en parle. Mais comment aborder le sujet sans le vexer ? s'inquiéta l'hyperactif.

\- Pourquoi demander quand on peut aller directement regarder ? proposa Lydia, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

...

Stiles aurait dû se méfier de sa meilleure amie. Quand elle avait ce sourire, on pouvait s'attendre au pire. Et c'est ce qui était en train de se passer.

Une soirée strip-poker ? Sérieusement ? Et TOUTE LA MEUTE avait accepté !

Musique, alcool à l'aconit, buffet de nourriture et ambiance détendu régnait dans le loft de l'Alpha.

Ils étaient tous autour de la grande table, malgré que beaucoup d'entre eux aient perdus depuis longtemps. Boyd, Erica, Scott, Isaac, Jackson et Lydia avait depuis un moment remis leurs vêtements, ayant perdus mais ne voulant pas se promener en tenue d'Adam et Eve.

Ne restaient en jeu que Stiles, qui ne portait que son caleçon et ses chaussettes, Peter, à qui il restait son jean, son caleçon (s'il en portait un), son tee-shirt et ses chaussettes, et enfin, Derek, qui n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon noir.

\- Bon, moi je me couche, mon jeu est trop pourri pour risquer de perdre un vêtement, lança Peter, tout en posant son jeu de cartes sur la table.

\- Alors Derek, prêt à te retrouver nu ? ricana Stiles, tout en regardant son jeu.

\- Faites un quitte ou double, comme ça, ce sera vite régler, je n'ai plus très envie de jouer, proposa Peter, légèrement éméché.

\- Ok, répondit simplement Derek, tout en posant ses cartes sur la carte, montrant un carré d'As, un sourire fendant son visage.

\- Quel joli carré tu as là, mon louloup. Dommage pour toi, ricana Stiles, tout en déposant sa Quinte flush sous les yeux de la meute. A POIL !

Derek, dont le sourire disparu, croisa le regard de son oncle, qui disait " t'as plus le choix, faut que t'assumes"

Derek se leva, se planta devant son amoureux, et baissa son caleçon.

\- OH-MON-DIEU ! hurla Lydia, le regard écarquillé sur le service trois-pièces de l'Alpha.

Dire que Derek était gêné aurait été un euphémisme: avoir huit paires d'yeux braqués sur son pénis était EXTRÊMEMENT gênant.

\- Mec, c'est pas humain ça ... murmura Jackson.

 _Ce type a un baobab entre les jambes ..._ pensa Boyd.

\- Bon, ça suffit de me dévisager comme ça, grogna Derek en remontant son caleçon.

\- Allons Derek, n'ais pas honte de ce que la nature t'as donné, se moqua Peter, vraiment bourré.

\- Bon, allez hop. Tout le monde au lit. Je dois discuter avec Derek, s'exclama Stiles, sortant de sa torpeur.

Tout le monde obéit à l'ordre, même Peter qui se traîna jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon, aidé par un Isaac tout autant éméché que l'ancien Alpha.

Stiles prit Derek par la main et le conduisit sur la terrasse, leur permettant de discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Après s'être assis face à face sur les fauteuils Relaxs que les filles avaient acheté pour faire bronzette en toute tranquillité, Stiles prit les mains de

Derek entre les siennes et entama la conversation.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ?

\- Tu me vois te dire " Hey Stiles, je suis pas foutu comme tout le monde, mais t'inquiètes pas, tout-va-bien !" ironisa le loup.

\- Donc c'est à cause de la taille de ton pénis que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi ?

\- Bin oui.

\- Mais faut pas que tu ais honte. Au contraire, le rassura Stiles.

\- Mais ce n'était pas pour moi que je ne voulais pas, mais pour toi, expliqua Derek.

\- Euh ... Je ne comprend pas là ... On n'est pas là pour comparer la taille de nos bijoux de famille.

\- Stiles, tu accepterais que je te fasse l'amour avec ce que j'ai entre les jambes ? Tout en te disant que LA, je suis au repos.

\- Oh… Euh ... Ah ouais, c'est vrai que ... Attends, quoi ? T'ES AU REPOS ? OH MY GOD !

\- Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que j'avais peur de me montrer à toi.

\- Mais, et Paige ? Et Kate ?

\- Eh bien, pour Paige et moi, je n'étais pas encore formé comme maintenant... Et Kate, la connaissant, tu penses vraiment que ça l'as effrayé ?

\- Ouais ... Ok ... Bref ... Je suis content qu'on en ai parlé, et dis-toi qu'on n'est pas obligé de se "précipiter", expliqua Stiles, enfin rassuré en sachant la vérité.

Les deux amoureux rentrèrent dans le loft, et après s'être mis en caleçon pour la première fois ensemble, ils s'installèrent au lit. Derek prit Stiles contre lui, en position cuillère, et n'eut plus peur de se coller à son petit-ami pour un câlin serré.

Le vendredi soir arriva, et, comme promis, Lydia leur avait préparé une soirée des plus romantique au loft. Le repas fut succulent, la musique enivrante, et, avec patience, tendresse et passion, Stiles et Derek partagèrent leur première nuit d'amour, mais ceci est une autre histoire...

...

Une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, Bonsoir, comme vous voulez !

Me revoilà avec un petit recueil d'Os, sorti tout droit de mon cerveau en ébullition ^^

Toutes les histoires seront différentes, mais écritent avec le même plaisir de partager mon imagination ! :D

Petit repère: Peter est encore un Alpha, il n'a pas mordu Scott, mais lui propose la morsure...

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir ^^

Bref, bonne lecture ! ^^

P.S.: Le texte en italique représente les pensées des protagonistes ^^

Réponse review:

Nathydemon: oui Lydia a eu tord lol ^^ Je laisse ton imagination la créer ^^

Juju : Merci ^^

Guest: Oui ^^ merci pour la review ^^ 

...

-Pourquoi j'accepterais de devenir comme vous ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Fini les crises d'asthmes, fini de rester sur le banc de touche à la crosse, terminé les râteaux avec les filles. Tu auras tout en super-développés !

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Scott, sceptique quant aux paroles de Peter.

\- Eh bien, plus de muscles, tu entendras mieux, tu seras plus rapide, plus fort, et mieux "développé", expliqua le loup-garou, mimant les guillemets.

\- Ok, c'est tentant mais ...

\- Mais quoi encore ? s'impatienta Peter. Fini Scott le gringalet, Bonjour Scott le mâle en puissance !

En recevant un appel de Peter, lui donnant rendez-vous dans son appartement, Scott n'avait pas hésité à le rejoindre, ayant toute confiance en l'oncle de Derek. Ce dernier sortait avec Stiles, et jamais il ne s'était montré violent avec son petit ami. Alors l'asthmatique avait toute confiance en l'Alpha.

Mais, maintenant qu'il était installé sur le sofa du loup-garou, Scott réfléchissait à la proposition de Peter. C'est vrai que c'était tentant, surtout pour son asthme. Sa mère dépensait des fortunes pour son traitement contre cette satanée maladie, et avoir le moyen de ne plus être malade serait bénéfique pour tout le monde.

\- Apparemment, tu as besoin d'un dernier argument pour te convaincre..., fit Peter avant de prendre le visage de Scott entre ses mains et de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Scott se statufia quelques secondes avant de poser ses mains sur la taille de l'Alpha et de répondre au baiser avec passion.

Peter se sépara de Scott et le regarda avant de ricaner.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? demanda Scott, toujours un peu dans les vapes après le baiser de Peter.

-Scott, je sais que tu n'es pas indifférent à mon charme, je l'entends à tes battements de cœur.

Scott se figea, surpris par la révélation de Peter. Alors, il pourrait entendre les battements de cœur des autres ?

-Et dis-toi que si tu deviens mon Bêta, nous serons toujours liés l'un à l'autre... Et ... Plus, si affinités, expliqua le loup-garou, avec un petit clin d'œil coquin.

\- Vous voulez de moi en tant que Bêta et plus ? demanda le plus jeune, de l'espoir dans les yeux.

En réponse, Peter reprit Scott dans ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveau, tout en posant ses mains sur le fessier de son vis à vis.

Scott, oubliant toute gêne, s'installa à califourchon sur l'Alpha tout en continuant d'embrasser son futur amant.

\- Scott, tenta le loup, attends.

Il repoussa doucement le plus jeune, Scott gémit et donna un coup de bassin, voulant se frotter à la virilité de Peter.

\- Tu sais que cette position est très équivoque, et que ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvé nu devant quelqu'un-

\- Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu envie de toi, alors maintenant que je suis là, je ne repartirais pas comme ça ! s'exclama Scott, le regard assombri de désir.

Peter laissa tomber ses barrières et prit Scott dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre.

Scott s'accrocha à son amant comme une moule à son rocher, et se laissa déposer sur le lit.

Peter se délesta de ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son tee-shirt, mais garda son pantalon.

Il entreprit ensuite de déshabiller Scott, ce dernier se laissa faire et ne ressentit aucune gêne en étant nu devant son futur Alpha.

Peter admira le corps du plus jeune, puis vint se mettre entre ses jambes et l'embrassa lentement.

Scott promena ses mains sur le corps de l'Alpha, et descendit rapidement jusqu'à l'intimité de ce dernier... Et repoussa violemment Peter avant de se lever prestement.

\- WOWOWOWOWOW ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? cria Scott, les yeux exorbités, en pointant l'entre-jambe de Peter.

\- Euh, tu es en train de parler de mon pénis ?

\- Oui ! J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais bien fait, mais là, c'est-

\- Surhumain ? termina Peter, amusé par le comportement du plus jeune.

\- Oui ! ... Oh ... C'est de ça que tu parlais quand tu disais " mieux développé" ?

\- Eh oui ! confirma Peter. Maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Scott sauta sur Peter et le fit tomber sur le lit, avant de descendre directement ses mains sur la braguette de son amant. Il ouvrit le jean, le baissa ainsi que le caleçon et prit la virilité entre ses deux mains.

 _Mon dieu, elle est vraiment énorme..._ pensa Scott, tout en commençant un va-et-vient sur la virilité de son amant.

\- Scott, gémit Peter, ondulant du bassin sous les caresses du plus jeune. _Ce gamin sait vraiment y faire avec ses m... OH PUTAIN !_

Scott venait de lécher toute la longueur palpitante, et tenta de la prendre en bouche... Mais ...

\- Euh, Peter ?

\- Oui ? susurra le loup.

\- Je ... Je n'arriverai jamais à la mettre dans ma bouche... murmura Scott, le rouge aux joues.

L'Alpha se redressa, puis prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et lui caressa les joues avec ses pouces.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, tu sais ?

\- Mais j'ai ENVIE de le faire, expliqua le plus jeune.

\- Eh bien, si tu as vraiment envie de ça, tu n'es pas obligé de la prendre en bouche, mais plutôt jouer autour, expliqua Peter.

Scott sourit, puis reprit ses caresses et enroula sa langue autour du gland du loup-garou. Il lécha toute la longueur, de tous les côtés, tout en branlant le membre engorgé.

Peter gémissait entre les mains de Scott, jamais personne n'avait réussi à lui donner autant de plaisir pendant une fellation. Il baissa le regard et croisa celui du plus jeune qui tenta une nouvelle fois de prendre ce délicieux pénis en bouche.

Peter vit les lèvres de son jeune amant être écartelées par son membre.

\- Scott... Je vais jouir ... haleta Peter, sentant le point de non-retour arriver.

Le plus jeune capta le regard de son amant et accéléra la masturbation tout en gardant le gland entre ses lèvres.

\- Oh pu... Je vais ... AAAAHHH ! cria Peter tout en venant dans la bouche du plus jeune.

Ce dernier encaissa les longs jets de sperme et avala tout en caressant les abdos de Peter qui tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre de cet orgasme fulgurant.

Scott alla à la cuisine, bu un verre d'eau et retourna dans la chambre? Peter était là, debout au milieu de la chambre. Il avait refermé son pantalon mais était toujours torse nu.

\- Je veux la morsure, affirma Scott.

\- Tu es sûr ?

-Vous avez bien la faculté de guérir rapidement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais quel rapport avec la morsure ? demanda Peter.

\- Eh bien, quand je serai un loup-garou, ce sera plus facile pour tout le reste, expliqua Scott, tout en faisant un clin d'œil coquin.

\- Oh... Je vois !

Peter s'approcha de Scott, prit son bras et mordit rapidement.

Scott gémit de douleur, mais Peter le prit vite dans ses bras et absorba sa douleur.

\- Peter ?

\- Mmhhh ?

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?

\- Oui Scott, tu es mon Bêta et mon homme.

Scott sourit niaisement à Peter, et resserra ses bras autour de la taille de son amant.

Il le savait, il allait être heureux maintenant...

...

Une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir, comme vous voulez !

Me revoilà avec un petit recueil d'OS, sorti tout droit de mon cerveau en ébullition !

Toutes différentes, mais écrit avec le même plaisir de partager mon imagination ! :D

Petit repère:  
Spoil saison 3, revisitée un petit peu ^^

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir ^^

Bref, bonne lecture ! ^^

P.S.: Le texte en italique représente les pensées des protagonistes ^^

Dédicacé à Michael Affortit ^^

...

Aiden en avait ras-le-bol de Beacon Hills.

Depuis que Deucalion avait décidé d'attaquer la meute Hale pour récupérer leur territoire, tout partait en cacahuètes.

En premier, Deucalion, qui s'était mis en tête de récupérer Scott dans sa meute. Et pourquoi pas Stiles aussi ? Un humain hyperactif ferait une belle distraction !

Ensuite, son frère qui s'amourache de ce Danny. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire !

Et enfin, lui-même, qui s'était rapproché de Lydia, pour avoir le plus d'informations sur la meute de Scott McCall, et voilà qu'il s'était attaché (un peu !) à la blonde vénitienne.

Mais même si ces petites retrouvailles dans/sur le bureau du coach étaient très jouissives, il n'oubliait pas sa mission : convaincre Scott de rejoindre leur meute d'Alphas.

Malheureusement, son frère Ethan repoussait de plus en plus l'idée, refusant d'être responsable de la mort d'autres personnes. Il s'était considérablement ramolli depuis qu'il était "amoureux".

Aiden essayait de faire s'éloigner son jumeau de l'humain, mais rien n'y faisait.

Puis, un jour, il eut une idée: si son frère refusait de quitter Danny, il ferait en sorte que Danny le largue.

Par chance, Ethan était en retenu avec M. Harris. Il en profita pour trouver Danny à la bibliothèque, ce dernier faisait ses devoirs en attendant son petit-ami.

\- Salut Danny !

\- Salut Ethan ! Je croyais que tu étais collé par Harris ?

Hein ? Mais je suis pas ... Oh ! Je crois que ça va plus facile que je ne le pensais ...

\- Euh ouais, non, j'avais fini les exercices qu'il m'a donné assez vite, alors il m'a relâché plus tôt, bafouilla Aiden... Heureusement qu'il n'est pas un loup-garou, je serais grillé direct sinon ...

\- Ça, c'est parce que t'es nouveau et que t'as une gueule d'ange, expliqua Danny, tout en se levant et rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. Tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à ma voiture ?

Le loup-garou acquiesça et prit d'office la main de Danny dans la sienne.

\- Tiens, c'est étonnant ça ..., s'étonna l'humain.

Merde, j'ai fait une bourde, il va vite se rendre compte que je suis pas Ethan !

\- Quoi donc ? demanda innocemment Aiden.

\- Je n'ai pas ma veste, j'ai dû l'oublier aux vestiaires. Tu m'accompagnes la récupérer ?

Aiden acquiesça et suivit le jeune homme jusqu'aux vestiaires.

\- Danny ?

\- Mmhh ?

\- Il faut qu'on pmfh !

Aiden n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Danny se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Attends, le stoppa l'Alpha en le repoussant. Il faut qu'on parle... Je ne veux plus de toi.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je te quitte Danny ! Oublie-moi ! Tu me gonfles à être toujours dans mes pattes ! cria le lycanthrope. Mais contre toute attente, le gardien de Lacrosse ne fuit pas. Au contraire, il reprit le baiser là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, en y mettant plus de passion.

Eh merde ! Mais comment je vais faire pour le larguer... En plus il embrasse bien ce con ! Bon je vais le laisser finir et ... POURQUOI SA MAINEST SUR MA ...

\- Danny... gémit le loup-garou. En effet, l'Hawaïen caressait l'entrejambe de son vis-à-vis sans aucune pudeur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais ? minauda Danny, tout en déboutonnant le jean du rouquin, et glissa sa main à l'intérieur du caleçon.

\- Danny, att-attends... tenta Aiden, avant de râler de plaisir.

\- Et pourquoi donc, AIDEN ? minauda le hacker, avant de serrer brutalement la main sur le pénis durci du jumeau.

Ce dernier hurla sous la douleur, repoussa l'humain avant de vite refermer son pantalon et recula vivement, protégeant ses bijoux de famille.

\- Mais, comment t'as su que c'était moi ?

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas le savoir ... Mais pourquoi cherchais-tu à me séparer de ton frère ? s'énerva Danny.

\- Parce qu'on a une mission, on n'est pas là pour jouer les Roméo ! grogna Aiden.

\- Occupe-toi plutôt de ta relation avec Lydia et laisse vivre sa vie à ton frère ! cria le gardien de crosse, en colère contre le jumeau de son petit-ami. Je l'aime, qu'est-ce qui peut te déranger dans cela ?

Le jumeau ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait écouté le cœur de son vis-à-vis, et il avait dit la vérité, il était RÉELLEMENT amoureux de son frère...

\- Ne lui brise pas le cœur alors, sinon je te briserai la tête, menaça Aiden.

\- Aucune souci, répondit Danny, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

Ce dernier tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie des vestiaires mais fut vite arrêté par Aiden qui posa son bras sur son épaule.

\- Attends, t'as pas répondu à ma question !

\- Laquelle ?

-Comment t'as su que c'était pas Ethan ?

Danny sourit, regarda l'entrejambe de son vis-à-vis et rit légèrement avant d'expliquer :

\- Disons qu'il y a une différence de taille entre vous deux ...

Puis il se dégagea de la main du loup-garou et repartit.

Le soir, alors que Danny ouvrait sa fenêtre pour laisser Ethan entrer, il fut pris d'un doute, et glissa sa main dans le pantalon du rouquin.

\- WOW ! Eh bien, on est pressé ? susurra le loup-garou, puis déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres du gardien.

\- Oui, mais c'était juste une vérification d'identité ... expliqua Danny avant de bousculer son amant sur le lit et l'embrasser fougueusement.

Un peu plus loin, dans la forêt, Aiden, seul, se promenait tout en se posant toujours la même question : Mais de quelle "taille" parlait-il ? 

...

Une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, Bonsoir, comme vous voulez !

Me revoilà avec un petit recueil d'Os, sorti tout droit de mon cerveau en ébullition !

Toutes différentes, mais écrit avec le même plaisir de partager mon imagination ! :D

Repère : _Alors, pour une fois, ce sera un UA, pas de loup-garou, de banshees, de kanima etc ...

Eh oui, je me suis inspiré d'une scène du film Scary Movie ! ^^

Jackson, Lydia, Stiles, Scott et Allison sont amis

Bref, bonne lecture ! ^^

P.S.: Le texte en italique représente les pensées des protagonistes ^^ 

...

Jackson Witthemore est parfait. Intelligent, sportif, belle gueule, corps musclé, capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, populaire dans son lycée de Beacon Hills, arrogant, méprisant, et sort avec Lydia Martin, tout aussi parfaite et populaire que lui.

Mais il avait un secret. Un lourd, très lourd secret. Un secret qu'il partageait avec Lydia, qui lui avait promis de ne rien dire, comprenant que le révéler serait de la pure cruauté.

Elle était peut-être superficielle, mais n'était pas un monstre non plus.

Mais un jour, son secret fut révélé ... 

Tous les joueurs de Lacrosse du lycée étaient partis sous la douche après un entraînement particulièrement farfelu, dirigé par le Coach Finstock,un homme complètement fou qui comparait les performances de ses joueurs à sa grand-mère ... morte... Oui.

Bref tous les sportifs étaient sous la douche. Tous, sauf le capitaine. Ce dernier soulevait des poids dans la salle de musculation, entretenant son corps parfait, et fuyant les douches collectives.

Quand tous ses coéquipiers eurent quittés les vestiaires, le blond se dirigea vers les douches, pour se laver à son tour, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Il se savonna, se rinça, et se frotta rapidement les cheveux avant d'attacher sa serviette autour de ses hanches.

Rejoignant son casier, il remarqua une photo instantanée accrochée dans la petite porte.

Il la regarda, et explosa de fureur. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit des vestiaires, furieux comme jamais.

Il rejoignit son groupe d'amis (ou presque), composé de Scott, Stiles, Allison et Lydia. Ces derniers s'étaient installés sur la pelouse du lycée, à l'abri d'un arbre, en attendant le retour du prodige.

\- QUI A FAIT CA ? hurla le blond, tout en agitant la photo sous le nez de ses camarades.

Stiles prit la photo dans ses mains et la regarda de plus près... avant de partir dans un immense fou rire. Puis ce fut le tour de Scott d'y jeter un coup d'œil et la fit passer à Allison. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se mirent à rire, rejoignant Stiles qui se tenait le ventre de douleur à force de rire.

Seule Lydia ne riait pas. Elle récupéra la photo, la glissa au fond de son sac et prit Jackson dans ses bras, ce dernier ayant les larmes aux yeux.

\- Chut mon bébé, ne pleure pas, murmura la blonde vénitienne, tout en caressant les cheveux de son amant.

Les quatre rieurs se calmèrent, essuyèrent leurs larmes et tournèrent leurs regards vers le couple enlacé. Lydia se détacha de Jackson, et regarda ses "amis" d'un œil mauvais.

\- Alors vous trouvez ça drôle ? demanda Lydia, le regard noir de colère. Allison, ma chérie, ce n'est pas toi qui déprime parce que, je cite, " tes seins ressemblent à deux œufs au plat desséchés" ?

L'intéressée baissa le regard, honteuse de son comportement.

\- Et toi Stiles, Monsieur " je tire plus vite que mon ombre" ?

Stiles, rougit, baragouina des excuses, et s'assit sur l'herbe, tentant d'échapper aux regards des autres.

\- Et enfin, Scott, mon petit Scott-

\- Aucun problème chez moi ! coupa vivement le latino, effrayé par la fureur de son amie.

\- Oh vraiment ? questionna Lydia, en s'approchant lentement de Scott. Dis-moi, pense-tu être plus "grand" que Jackson avec ta nouille endormie ?

Scott ouvrit la bouche en grand, choqué par la remarque de son amie.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est au même rang, sachez que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, c'est la façon dont il s'en sert ! Et je peux vous assurer que Jackson arrive à me faire grimper aux rideaux, même avec un pénis plus petit que le vôtre !

Jackson remercia son aimée, revigoré par les " remontrances" faites à la troupe de bras cassés qui lui servait d'amis.

\- Vous n'avez rien à dire ? grogna Lydia.

\- On est désolé Jackson s'excusèrent en cœur les moqueurs.

\- Vous êtes pardonnés, mais tout ce qui s'est dit aujourd'hui, on garde ça jusqu'à la mort ! répliqua le capitaine de Lacrosse.

Ils acquiescèrent ensemble et repartir vers leurs cours respectifs, la sonnerie ayant retenti.

Lydia était heureuse. Elle avait peut-être été méchante avec ses amis, mais jamais elle ne supporterait que la cruauté s'installe entre eux. Alors elle avait mis tout le monde au même niveau, ce qui leur permettrait d'assumer enfin leurs défauts. 

...

Une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! 


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, Bonsoir, comme vous voulez !

Me revoilà avec un petit recueil d'Os, sorti tout droit de mon cerveau en ébullition !

Toutes différentes, mais écrit avec le même plaisir de partager mon imagination ! :D

Repère : saison 1, quelque part par là ^^

Bref, bonne lecture ! ^^

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir ^^ 

...

\- Lydia, j'ai besoin de conseils.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Sur le sexe...

Si un jour, on avait dit à Lydia qu'Allison, parfaite petite princesse coincée, viendrait la voir pour lui demander ce genre de choses, elle ne l'aurait pas cru.

Elles étaient toutes les deux réunis dans la chambre de Lydia, séance manucure en cours.

\- Très bien, le sujet est vaste et je suppose que tu connais déjà la base, expliqua Lydia.

Vu le rougissement qui avait envahi le visage de la chasseuse, la blonde vénitienne avait tapé dans le mille.

\- Bien, donc, va droit au but, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Hum... Eh bien, j'ai lu un article sur certaines positions et des choses à faire avec son corps, mais... hum ... je ne peux pas ...

\- Allison, ma chérie, c'est moi ! Pas besoin d'être prude ! rassura Lydia, face au bégaiement de son amie.

\- Je voudrais faire ça à Scott, se lança la brune, en montrant une image sur son téléphone.

La blonde y jeta un coup d'œil. La branlette espagnole ...

\- Jackson adore ça ! Mais pourquoi tu ne lui fais à ton prince charmant ?

\- Avec mes petits seins, je n'y arrive pas, marmonna Allison. Et comme je ne les aime pas trop, je n'arrive pas à me laisser aller...

Lydia se leva, se rendit dans sa salle de bain, et revint avec une boîte à chaussures.

\- Mets-toi en sous-vêtements s'il te plaît, demanda la blonde, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

\- Qu... Hein ? Non ! bafouilla Allison.

\- Ma chérie, ne commence pas à jouer les prudes, il n'y a que nous deux.

Allison souffla, et enleva tous ses vêtements, ne gardant que son soutien-gorge et sa culotte.

Lydia fit pareil, puis enleva sa brassière. Elle ouvrit ensuite la boîte, et en sortit un gode réaliste.

\- Alors, ceci, commença la blonde, va représenter le pénis de Scott.

Allison, le regard exorbité et la bouche grande ouverte, ne savait plus quoi dire...

\- Youhou ! Allison !

\- Hein ? Euh, oui, désolé, je ...

\- Inspire, expire !

La chasseuse inspira, expira, et se sentit détendue.

\- Ok, alors, maintenant que tout va mieux, enlève ton soutien-gorge ma chérie.

Allison s'exécuta, plus du tout effrayé par les demandes de sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière attrapa un deuxième gode, et le tendit à la brune.

\- Bien, comme tu peux le constater, mes seins sont plus gros que les tiens.

\- Merci, mais si c'est pour me rabaisser, je-

\- Allison ! Respire ! Je ne suis pas là pour me moquer, je suis là pour t'apprendre la branlette espagnole, alors calme-toi ! la rassura la blonde, tout en caressant les bras nu de la brune.

Lydia se rapprocha de son amie, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. La chasseuse se détendit et prit le visage de la reine de beauté entre ses mains pour prolonger le baiser. Leurs langues se rejoignirent et dansèrent ensemble. Un gémissement brisa le silence, et leurs mains commencèrent à explorer les corps face à face.

Les deux amies se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène, et se sourirent, complètement détendu.

\- Ce qui passera ici, restera entre nous, d'accord ? proposa Lydia, les lèvres encore gonflées du baiser.

La brune acquiesça et sourit, rassurant la blonde.

\- Bien, continua Lydia. Je vais te montrer comment on fait une branlette espagnole, et après, je te montrerai comment faire avec les tiens, ok ?

La chasseuse acquiesça de nouveau, et admira son amie s'allonger sur le lit. Cette dernière ôta sa culotte, prit le gode dans sa main gauche et le porta à la bouche pour commencer à le sucer.

\- Tu vois, il faut le motiver un peu, susurra Lydia, tout en promenant son autre main sur son corps. Pour la suite, il va falloir que tu m'aides.

Allison se rapprocha, et son amie lui tendit le gode.

\- Tu vas prendre la place de l'homme pour la démonstration. Viens t'installer sur mon torse, mais ne t'assoie pas, continua la reine du lycée.

Allison s'exécuta. Elle enleva son boxer en dentelle, et se mit à califourchon sur le buste de la belle.

Lydia donna le gode à son amante et prit ses propres seins entre ses mains.

\- Tu vois, le mec place sa queue entre les seins et, soit il fait le va-et-vient lui-même, soit c'est moi qui bouge mes seins.

Allison plaça le gode entre les seins de son amie, et commença à balancer ses hanches en suivant le mouvement du phallus. Elle regardait ce dernier être englouti entre les deux globes de chairs, puis réapparaître, glissant facilement.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, expliqua la brune, mais moi, je ne peux pas avec mes s- ooohh !

Cette dernière gémit, voyant son amante engloutir le gland entre ses lèvres pulpeuses.

\- E-et si tu me montr-trais comment je dois faire ? haleta la chasseuse, excitée.

Elle se releva, se mis à genoux sur le lit, mais Lydia ne bougea pas. Elle reprit le gode en main, et le plaça au niveau de son triangle des Bermudes.

\- D'abord, tu dois le sucer pour le lubrifier, et ensuite, tu le prendras entre tes seins, en restant à genoux, tu comprends ?, expliqua la blonde vénitienne.

Pour toute réponse, Allison se mit à sucer le phallus, le léchant et faisant couler sa bave sur la longueur.

Puis elle écarta les jambes de son amante, admirant l'intimité s'ouvrir à elle. Elle installa le pénis entre ses petits seins et les pressa pour emprisonner la queue.

Lydia admirait la vue, tellement excitante, qu'elle en écarta un peu plus les cuisses.

\- Tu as tout compris, c'est parfait, susurra cette dernière.

Allison repoussa le gode, et s'allongea sur sa belle, l'embrassant avec fougue. Elle était très excitée, et avait vraiment envie d'explorer le corps de son amante.

La chasseuse descendit dans le cou de sa belle, déposant des baisers humides. Elle prit les seins pulpeux entre ses mains et lécha les tétons dressés, faisant gémir la blonde.

Elle continua son exploration, goûtant la peau offerte, le ventre plat, le nombril, et arriva vite à l'intimité humide. Elle remonta embrasser Lydia, et sa main reprit le même chemin que sa langue.

La chasseuse glissa sa main entre les cuisses, et caressa la vulve chaude de la blonde. Elle trouva vite le clitoris gonflé par le désir, et le titilla sans s'arrêter. Lydia se tortillait sous les faveurs, gémissait et pinçait ses tétons durcis, tout en léchant les lèvres de son amante.

Même Jackson n'arrivait pas à lui donner autant de plaisir juste avec quelques caresses.

Allison se remis à genoux entre les cuisses blanches, attrapa le gode et le plaça devant l'entrée humide de son amie. Elle remonta un peu plus les genoux de la blonde, titilla de son pouce le clito et pénétra l'antre d'une seule poussée avec le phallus imité. Lydia cria de plaisir, et Allison commença un va-et-vient ardant.

\- Oh mon dieu ! OUI ! Vas-y ! HAN !

Lydia torturait ses seins, tirant sur les tétons, les tordant, les pinçant.

Le plaisir grimpa en flèche, et Allison, voyant que son amante n'allait pas tarder à jouir, remplaça son pouce par sa langue sur le clitoris rougit sous les assauts.

Lydia plaça sa main dans les cheveux de la brune, et jouit en criant le nom d'Allison.

Allison retira le gode, se redressa et s'allongea à côté de sa belle, la regardant reprendre son souffle, le regard pétillant.

\- Alors ? Je me débrouille bien ?, demanda Allison, tout en promenant ses doigts sur la peau frémissante de son amante.

\- Eh bien, on va dire que Jackson n'est pas aussi doué avec mon clito que toi, affirma Lydia, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Mais tu sais, que ça ne se reproduira pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais oui, t'inquiète, c'était génial, mais j'aime trop Scott !

\- Hey ! Mais, et toi ? Tu n'as rien eu ! se rendit compte Lydia.

Sans attendre une réponse de son amie, Lydia l'allongea sur le lit, écarta les fines cuisses de la chasseuse, et, sans attendre, lécha l'intimité ouverte face à elle.

\- Oh put... Encore !

Allison écarta ses jambes au maximum, et admira la langue de sa blonde glisser sur sa vulve, titillant son clitoris. Lydia introduisit ses doigts fins dans l'autre humide de sa belle, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort.

Lydia se redressa et admira son amante. Ses joues roses de plaisir, ses lèvres entrouvertes, laissant s'échapper des sons enivrants, ses propres doigts se perdant dans la chaleur de ce corps fin, ces tétons pointant, dur comme des diamants, que la brune torturait.

\- Touche-toi, ordonna la blonde. Allison descendit sa main jusqu'à son pubis, et se caressa le clitoris avec force et vigueur. Sous les pénétrations de Lydia et ses propres assauts sur son bouton de plaisir, la brune jouit sans son, son corps s'arqua et trembla.

\- Wow ! T'es raison, c'est pas pareil qu'avec un homme ! souffla Allison, prenant son amie dans ses bras.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'au départ, je voulais juste apprendre à faire plaisir à Scott ?

\- Au départ, tu étais plus coincée qu'une vierge effarouchée, contra Lydia, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Et tu vois, ce n'est pas parce que tes seins sont "petits", que tu ne peux rien avec ! Il faut juste s'adapter à la situation !

Allison déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son amie, profitant encore de sa douceur avant de devoir se séparer de sa belle, pour redevenir des amies.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Allison et Scott se trouvaient dans le lit du brun, nus comme des vers. Scott admirait sa verge être caressé par les seins de sa petite amie. Les gestes étaient doux, la langue de la brune jouant avec le gland humide.

Il ne savait vraiment pas où elle avait appris à faire ça, mais elle savait vraiment y faire.

\- At-attend ! Je vais-

\- Mets-toi debout à côté! ordonna la brune.

Scott obéit à l'ordre d'Allison. Cette dernière se mit à genoux au bord du lit, prit le gland de son amant entre ses seins et le branla tout en léchant la longueur du latino.

Ce dernier vint en giclant sur le torse, le cou et le ventre de la belle brune.

\- Je sais pas d'où te vient cette fougue, mais j'adore ça ! haleta Scott, toujours dans les brumes de son orgasme.

Lydia avait raison, peu importe que ses seins soient petits, il fallait juste savoir y faire avec ! 

...

Une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! 


End file.
